<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>North American history and its geographical influences by Speeding_Pigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753635">North American history and its geographical influences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speeding_Pigeon/pseuds/Speeding_Pigeon'>Speeding_Pigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America, American History, Ancient America, Essay, Gen, Geography, Geological relations, History, I got an exceeding on it!!, Inuits, Its my school essay lmso, Mayans - Freeform, School Homework, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speeding_Pigeon/pseuds/Speeding_Pigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My school essay for an additional grade!! It's about 1k words on the history of America and it's geographical influences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>North American history and its geographical influences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America is a country that has not credited enough of its growth to the geology of the land they are on. America has grown vastly within the last few years, both in population and in popularity, but the geology also plays a large part in the growth of America. America’s landscape is varied, rich, and changing slowly. Nowadays, we give a lot of credit to the people who currently keep us up and running, but in the past, natives and the old people of north America worked hard to adapt the land to their own needs to survive and thrive.<br/>
</p><p>The landscape of America had a lot to do with its current success. For example, it is thought that early north Americans came to America by crossing a land bridge over the Bering strait, coming from Siberia in northeast Asia. They then spread out and southward from there to form tribes and multiple civilizations.<br/>
</p><p>The Mayan civilization occupied a wide territory back in 2000BC, a widespread land that included south-eastern Mexico and northern Central. The land had a lot of low-lying limestone plains, forests with multiple shrubs, and Valley such as the Valley of Guatemala as well as the Quetzaltenango. There was also a line of volcanic cones running parallel to the pacific coast. Back when the Mayans still ran the place, they were advanced in terms of agriculture, science, and math as old calendars have revealed that they recorded eclipses and seasonal changes, as well as the fact they could count well. In fact,the Mayans were the first to actually write down the concept for a zero- an oval with multiple dashes through it. The calendars the Mayan made were remarkably accurate, indicating the movements of multiple planets, usually Venus, but also the sun, the moon. The Mayans made use of this knowledge as well as America’s rich soil to plant and harvest crops like corn and beans in regular, sustainable cycles, and since corn was such an important staple in their diet and culture, they had a god for it, called Hun Hunahpu, the god of the maize. Of course, they had a lot of other gods as well, as many as 165, but the most important of the gods to their culture was Hun Hunahpu. They also<br/>
</p><p>believed that their ancestors were made from maize dough, and they worshipped corn as a gift from god. Gods were a major part of mayan culture, they had gods for every aspect of life, like birth and death, thunder and rain. The constant, consistence supply of food allowed major civilizations to grow and develop because they could focus on other things and not solely on food and agriculture, such as politics and a working government, as well as other things like artistic ventures.<br/>
</p><p>The amount of free land in America also harbored a large amount of wildlife, which prompted people to live lifestyles without a consistent food income, - instead following weather patterns and animal migration, as well as living off the land. For example, the plains Indians were a group of people that tracked and followed bison through seasonal grazing. They lived off the bison in more ways than just food, they used their skin for clothing and their bones for weapons and tools. They were also traders and traded with other tribes, trading for horses, corn, and meat. The plains-people were also spread across a large amount of land – America is huge, after all, - they developed a single sign language for people from all tribes to communicate and chat with. They also shared something called the Cheyenne, a traditional dance that was meant to grant luck to the hunters so they would be able to bring back enough food for the tribe. There was also the Caddo, who performed a sort of turkey dance, which celebrated the return of soldiers and warriors from battle. Other tribes performed the sun dance, a ritual where said dancers prayed for spiritual healing and prosperity for their communities. The plains tribes did not hunt more food than they needed to survive- they didn’t have fridges- so they lived in harmony with the bison, both populations remaining stable because neither side took more than currently necessary.<br/>
</p><p>The surrounding also impacted the north America in the sense of beliefs and social structure. There was a group called the Inuits, which originated from Bering straight and spread across the north American Arctic. The aurora borealis, a night time phenomenon caused by the disturbance in the magnetosphere by solar wind, was regarded as the passed on spirits of their loved ones, as well as visions for hunting by the Inuit. They believed that the highest rank of heaven was the aurora, where one could be at peace. They also believed that everything had a soul, and that they were to be protected. In doing so, they respected the environment and maintained a balanced existence with nature, both living and non-living.<br/>
</p><p>Nowadays, America’s economic base point is focused on what the environment can provide. We have learned how to profit from nature in ways</p><p>like drilling for oil or trading natural resources. For example, Guatemala, a country in central America, has a traditional medicine system, which is focused around herbalists and spiritual lists who use plants with medical properties to treat diseases and sicknesses. Surprisingly, this branch of medicine is also rather effective, and is currently being considered to be added to modern treatment.<br/>
</p><p>Tourism is also a huge part of America’s economy, and tourism also largely depends on the geography of a place. Places like Hawaii have pristine beaches and plentiful coral reefs, a perfect tropical environment that is ideal for tourists. Hawaii gets about 16 billions through tourism- either people wanting to experience their well-advertised beaches or to explore the culture that the locals can offer.<br/>
</p><p>America is a very diverse place that has an interesting history, and its geographical structure has been a very important puzzle piece in its historical development.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>